Est ce une déclaration?
by Nicolina
Summary: -Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, c’est assez clair ? -Oui. Le seul mot est : Pourquoi ?-Tout simplement parce que je. . . Shonen ai KuroFye Spolier T17


**Est-ce une déclaration ?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Kurogané+Fye

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Spolier Tome 17

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de clamp. Elles ont de la chance. TT

Genre: Drama.

Petit mot : Et voilà, je continue dans ma lancée en écrivant cette fois une fiction sur Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Je suis une fan incontestable de Clamp, donc je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop triste à lire.

Il n'avait plus envie de vivre et pourtant il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il meurt, pourtant Fye ne souhaitait que cela. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé pénétrer ses barrières de la sorte ? À présent, il était un vampire. Et après ? Et après ? Il était lié à lui. Cet imbécile, il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

-Fye ?

La petite voix de Mokona résonnait dans la pièce. Fye se sentait faible. Il était borgne et il se sentait inutile, même s'il savait que sa force avait augmenté. Mais il était dépendant. Dépendant de cet idiot, qui avait voulu l'aider. Fye sentit Mokona près de lui. Il n'avait pas eu envie de leur faire de la peine à tous, seulement, il avait fait son choix en partant de son monde. Il ne voulait plus se lier, il voulait fuir et mourir et Kurogané n'avait fait que prolonger l'inévitable.

-Ne t'en fais pas Mokona, dit Fye.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Fye prit Mokona dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela. C'était inévitable comme tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Kurogané devait lui sauver la vie et maintenant, ils étaient liés par un pacte qu'il n'avait pas souhaité.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non, je me sens bien, dit Fye avec un sourire.

-Arrête de mentir, dit une voix grave près de la porte.

Fye leva la tête et sourit à Kurogané. Bien entendu, ce sourire sonnait faux, ils le savaient tous les deux. Le ninja s'approcha du magicien. Qu'il était loin, le temps où ils se chamaillaient, où Fye lui faisait des blagues et où ils étaient tous ensemble, avec Sakura, Mokona et Shaolan.

-La peluche, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Mokona fit la moue, mais il partit quand il vit l'air sérieux du ninja. Il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier pour l'instant. Kurogané alla s'asseoir à côté de Fye et ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Tu es pâle, dit le ninja.

-Je suis pâle à cause de toi.

-Sans moi, tu le serais encore plus.

-C'est ce que j'aurais voulu.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu dois vivre.

Kurogané prenait une voix ferme et tranchante, mais Fye n'était pas prêt à se laisser prendre par son attitude. D'eux deux, le plus fragile n'était pas forcément celui que l'on croyait. Kurogané était bien plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître et Fye l'avait su dès le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le ninja lui avait toujours répété qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt.

-Est-ce une déclaration ? Demanda Fye.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, dit Kurogané avec agacement.

-J'en avais l'impression.

Fye regarda Kurogané. Son corps réagissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait boire que son sang. Était-ce cela qui l'attirait ? Non, il y avait plus, mais pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'au sang du ninja. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi dépendant.

-Tu as faim.

-Non.

-Ne mens pas, tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter à côté de moi, dit Kurogané.

Et puis plus un mot. Le ninja tendit son bras. C'était son choix. Il ne voulait pas perdre le magicien. Pourquoi était-il prêt à mourir de la sorte alors que des personnes tenaient à lui. Quand il sentit les canines de Fye dans son bras, il ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, tout comme Fye ne pensait qu'à Kurogané en cet instant.

Ils étaient seuls, personne ne pouvait vivre ce qu'ils vivaient à cet instant. Fye prenait le sang du ninja avec culpabilité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer cet instant, seul avec lui. Quand il s'arrêta, ils ne se regardèrent plus. Kurogané se leva, mais il fut retenu par le magicien.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas. C'est mon choix.

-Alors. . . c'est une déclaration ?

-Peut-être bien.

Fye sourit, mais pourtant ça ne le rassurait pas. Quoique dise Kurogané, il n'était plus question de le laisser s'approcher de lui, de cette façon. Pourtant, que le ninja lui dise que c'était peut-être une déclaration, ça lui faisait plaisir.

Un peu plus tard, Kurogané était décidé à rester avec Fye qu'il le veuille ou non. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait le magicien presque indifférent à ses sentiments. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait trouvé la faille.

-Tu veux toujours mourir ?

-Oui. Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, c'est assez clair ?

-Oui. Le seul mot est : Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que je. . .

-Tais-toi.

Fye s'était levé. Non, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ce serait encore pire et il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans sa bulle.

-Pourtant. . . continua Kurogané.

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre.

Kurogané prit Fye dans ses bras. Il semblait si frêle dans ses bras, pourtant le ninja savait à quel point, il était fort. Voir l'œil mutilé de Fye lui rappelait à quel point il avait été faible et inutile. Il n'était pas arrivé à temps et c'était une déchirure pour lui. Alors, il était décidé à retrouver l'œil du magicien pour qu'il puisse redevenir celui qu'il était.

-Pourtant, tu l'entendras quand même. Je t'. . .

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille et Fye sentit son mur se briser.

-Est-ce. . . une déclaration ? Demanda Fye en tremblant.

-Oui, c'en est une, dit Kurogané avec douceur.

Il pleura et Kurogané le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il était prêt à tout pour lui, alors, il était décidé à surmonter tous les obstacles pour qu'il puisse un jour se faire pardonner de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

**Fin !**

Voici un petit one shot. Alors ? Aurais-je le droit d'espérer des reviews ? Bisoussssssssss à tous.


End file.
